Worlds Finest: Power Girl and Huntress
by Earth B-2
Summary: This series is based off of the new 52, the origins of Power Girl and Huntress will remain the same, but the origins of the Bat Family . Also in this world Superheroes have been known for 40 years now, but the original Justice Society retired. The current Generation has been publicly known for 7 years. Will be updated Weekly. P.S. Leave Reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

World's Finest another Road:

1#: Helena's new Family?

Helena Wayne had adjusted to living on this strange new Earth, if felt so much like home, but was so different at the same time, on her Earth, Batman was much older and didn't have several pupils running around, hell he was only 10 years older than her at the most, and the most drastic difference between this Bruce and her Father, his Robin was his son, and the kid's mom wasn't hers, so they were sort of inter dimensional, half siblings. It also appeared that this world's Bruce had several other children. Of course he had Nightwing, who was also much younger and closer in age to this Bruce, and two other BOY wonders's who she had no info on. While she was traveling around the world, she witnessed this world's Dick Grayson defeat some idiot named Killer Moth, or something like that. Also this world's Joker, was still alive unfortunately. She had been living with her best friend Karen who was the former Supergirl of their world, they had adjusted to this Earth and it was a new experience, of course they hadn't made any real enemies and they took out some crooks here and there, she did it in the shadows, like her father before her. The more she had been on this Earth, the more she took in interest in this world's bat family, she wanted to approach them but she couldn't let herself get to involved on this earth. Then again it wouldn't hurt to see her dad even if it wasn't exactly her "Batman" one last time. She sighed looking onto the old streets of Gotham; it brought back memories of her old days as Robin. She turned her head and was shocked; this world's Robin was patrolling on his own?! What kind of crap was this?! Her Batman never let her go patrolling on her own; he was always too much of a worry wart. I guess this kid must really be good, or this Gotham is way less dangerous than hers was. One way or the other, it couldn't hurt to follow.. I mean observe him a little closely. She had now been tailing him for at least 30 minutes, until he randomly stopped, she stared at first, then her training kicked in and she realized that he had noticed her! Shit! He turned around and sent a batarang flying in her direction, she turned just in time to avoid it, but it was still too close for comfort. He then started talking

"I know when I'm being tailed, come out now and maybe I won't hurt you…MUCH.

"Well so much for that" Helena said walking out of the shadows

"Who are you?" Damian asked

"No one" Helena said back

"Fine"

Damian charged at her and caught her by surprise grabbing her by the waist and tried to throw her, Helena used her hands to balance herself and jump to her feet, then Damian came in with a mid air kick, but Helena ducked and uppercutted him in the jaw, Damian regained his footing and kicked his knee, he winced slightly but brought his other foot to her jaw, man this kid could fight, Helena fell back in pain and Damian then did a cross chop to her throat and she stumbled in agony, he tried to finish her with a flip kick, but she side stepped him and kicked him in the ribs, sprawling him on the rooftop floor, she then threw a bolas that quickly tied him in a knot and knelt down beside him. "Better luck next time" she flicked his nose and jumped off the rooftop. Okay so maybe getting into a fight with her little brother (sort of) was a bad idea, but what could she do, he attacked her and she taught him a thing or two. Too be honest though she wanted to be sure she could take him, but it was mostly for safety measures, and maybe just to see who's a better fighter, though she had to admit for him to be that good even though he is no older than 10 was a scary feat. What kind of training did this Batman give him? Is this world's Dick Grayson even better? She could only imagine how tough the other two may be. She just had to have her questions answered.

Damian's POV

Heh, that girl thought she was smart, little did she know, I planted a "bug" on her, and I know exactly where she is headed, I'll find her and teach her a thing or two about fighting, I'll admit she was decent. But I'm still way better. She's going down after all, the night has just begun and as the son of the Bat, I must protect my father's honor and my own!

Regular POV

PowerGirl:

Karen had been extra busy today at the office; she was still trying to find different ways to return to their dimension if it was even still there that is, she had been stressed all day, it really sucked, with Helena suddenly leaving to go check on this world's Batman, something Karen couldn't completely disagree with, she had been interested in meeting this world's Clark Kent, hell she even heard about a more violent version of herself living here. Well either way, she needed something interesting to happen, seriously she would do freaking anything to get out of this boring ass… BOOM! A loud crash was heard, and Karen looked to see a mutated purple Humanoid creature standing in her midst, she would have engaged it, but her employees were here so she supposed she could just evacuate everyone first, but she would need a distraction. Suddenly a very young man wearing dark blue spandex came swinging in and kicked the purple thing in the back, then jumped off its shoulders and threw some… what would appear to be birdarangs at it. Then the man stood up with a dare devil expression and cocky smile plastered upon his face. He began speaking

"Well if isn't the parasite? What would YOU be doing in New York?" Nightwing asked

"I could say the same, don't you BATS usually keep to Gotham?" Parasite asked

Unlookers were chattering about the reveal of the new Superheroes beginning over 7 years ago, it was believed that Batman was a myth until a boy wearing a red and black costume, dressed like a bird was caught on footage beating up some thugs. One of them said "I swore I've seen that kid somewhere before, where was that." As they were talking Parasite began to speak tow Nightwing once more.

"Look kid, I don't have time for this, circus act, why don't you buzz of to daddy bats before I change my mind about messing that pretty face of yours up." Parasite said

"Did anyone ever tell you Purple is a gay color? There's nothing wrong with being gay but, well you know I'm just saying" Nightwing quipped

"Shut your trap you little piss, before I come over there and make you!" Parasite threatened

"You know I'd be less creeped out if you were shooting straight" Nightwing joked

"You just live your little quips don't ya kid!" Parasite reminded him

"Stick around your mom's in the next one" Nightwing said

Karen and some on lookers snickered

"Congratulations you win DEATH!" Parasite said as he charged at Nightwing

"Your prizes suck by the way" Nightwing states as he jumps over him and kicks him in the face. Nightwing recoils wincing in pain.  
"Ow!" Nightwing says as he holds his foot.

Parasite appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. Nightwing was sent flying several feet and crashed through a nearby window to a jewelry store.

"If I had a dollar for every time I got punched into a jewelry store…." Nightwing was cut off by Parasite, who had landed right in front of him.

"So not feeling the aster right now" Nightwing said as Parasite was about to go in for the kill.

Then out of nowhere Parasite was literately punched into a nearby building by a blonde woman in a white and red leotard and cape outfit, she stood at atleast 5'9 inches of height almost equal with him. She walked over and offered him a hand, he took it and replied "Thanks for the save, who are you again?"

"Power Girl" Karen replied

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Night…" She cut him off "Yeah I know who you are." She quickly replied

"Oh, ok then" Nightwing said

He had to admit, he felt a bit emasculated but his savior was gorgeous, she had a beautiful slim figure, excellent posture, and beautiful crystal blue eyes, and her hair a perfect shade of platinum blonde, it was like she was a goddess. Power Girl noticed Nightwing staring at her and asked "Hey are you okay Nightwing?"

"Yeah fine, I"… He was cut off when Parasite appeared once again.

"Oh you have a friend, well then I suppose I'll kill Nightwing and have fun with the blonde one, and then I'll probably kill her too"

"Let me handle this" Power Girl said as she flew toward him

"Look out! He can absorb your…She cut him off "I know"

Parasite threw a punch but she ducked and punched him in the gut, then kneed him in the chin, slammed him on his face, and then delivered a round-house kick to the back of his head. He was lying there in extreme pain, he couldn't believe it, one minute he was whooping Nightwing and the next, some random chick with really big knockers was kicking his ass. He tried to turn away and jump a building or few to plan his tactics but Power Girl had caught up to him and punched him into the ground, the force of the impact shattering nearby glass and the ground beneath. The park they were fighting in was wrecked pretty badly, but nothing Lex Luthor couldn't pay for. Nightwing went to check on the wreckage and thank Power Girl but she was gone, pretty cryptic. He figured that she might try and sleep away since she didn't give him any detail on her background, but her raw power was interesting, so he decided to take the liberty and place a tracer on her glove the minute she left. Unfortunately it probably got crushed when she was beating on Parasite. Nightwing was about to leave when he noticed something, it was a strand of hair; it was probably cut off when she ducked when Parasite attempted to punch her. Good, this would prove way more valuable than a tracer, all he had to do was return to Wayne Manor, of course that was after he attended the meeting that was in New York, he is supposed to be setting up a new business deal, with the C.E.O of Starrware Industries, a miss Karen Starr if he was correct. Actually now that he thought about it, didn't Parasite attack that place? Oh well, he was sure no one got hurt in their fight so, all's well that ends well.

The Next Day

October 1st, 2019 2:30pm

Dick was dressed in a black tux, with a red tie, he had a suit case and his hair was neatly combed. He was in an elevator, and arrived at the top floor, to find a very attractive young woman and a few business associates. He smiled but noticed that woman seemed very familiar, it was uncanny but she looked exactly like... Power Girl! This was getting interesting, could this be her secret ID? Also why hadn't he known anything about her, he and Bruce knew everything concerning the superhero community, there wasn't a single they didn't know about, but then she appears out of nowhere. She also seems to demonstrate mostly Kryptonian powers, there are only 3 Kryptonians on Earth now, granted one of them was artificial. After the meeting and the arrangements to meet at a tech expo were set, Dick went to confront her.

"Hello Miss Starr" Dick said as he walked onto the porch of the building they were in.

"Hello Mr. Grayson" Karen replied back, she had to admit he was good looking and of course she knew his secret identity, and he hadn't known hers, good thing because she had to leave this earth sometime soon anyway.

"Nice view" Dick said  
"Yeah, I guess so" Karen replied

"Say, this is gonna sound out of place, but have you heard of a super hero called Power Girl?" Dick said looking at Karen, and noticing her expression changing slightly

"N-No, I don't think I have Mr. Grayson, but I heard about there being a Super Girl now-a-days." Karen replied unnerved

"Yeah, I guess, she's kind of new, like she came out of nowhere" Dick went on

"You're trying to say something Mr. Grayson?" Karen asked

"Maybe, Maybe not" Dick said in a fickle manner.

"Don't beat around the bush, what are you trying to say" Karen asked raising an eyebrow

"I don't know what you mean… Power Girl" Dick said

Karen's eyes widened, he found out that easily, she wasn't all that surprised, considering how meticulous Helena's family really was, this info wouldn't be out of his reach.

"Look, drop it Mr. Grayson or should I say Nightwing" Karen replied

"X-Ray vision?" Dick asked

"None of your business, if you don't mind, I have to leave" She replied walking away

"Game on, Power Girl" Dick replied

Episode 2: Clash! Supergirl, Superboy, Power Girl, Superman Battle Royale!


	2. Episode 2: The Search Part 1

World's Finest

The second episode, enjoy and like always leave a review, good or bad, it has to be constructive though and thanks.

2019/ Monday/ September 14th

Helena had been on her laptop monitoring Batman constantly, this world's Bat Family had her complete undivided attention, especially each of the Robins, they were all so different and unique, Dick was pretty much the same, wise-cracking, immature, dare devil. The second one named Jason, who was apparently this Red Hood character she heard so much about, was violent and impulsive, he also died once. Tim or Red Robin was the most reserved, he was darker than Dick was but much lighter than Jason or Damian, he also seemed to be more of a thinker than others. Damian was the most similar to her father, but he still had the snotty and bratty personality traits of an entitled prick. Still this Batman was much younger and less wise than her father, her dad was in his early 40s the last time she saw him, and this Batman was only 10 years older than she was. That's crazy; he also seemed a lot less friendly and a whole lot more violent too. She'd love to meet them, but she swore she wouldn't connect with anyone so she could return to Earth-2 without any regrets, but it was becoming increasingly hard to stay away from her would be Family.

-Power Girl-

She couldn't stop thinking about Nightwing, he was definitely the type to make a huge impression on people. She didn't exactly like how he was so insistent on knowing who she was, the Earth 2 Grayson wasn't anywhere near as "nosey" as Helena and her father was, maybe he didn't trust her or maybe it was innocent curiosity, or could it have been something else? Whatever it was the thought of not knowing bothered her to no end. She was sure that he probably wouldn't come up to her again, after all Vigilantes, especially Gotham ones aren't exactly popular with everybody. A few hours later, she left the office and decided to return to her penthouse apartment so she could look into a few other heroes in this universe, it wouldn't be hard to learn about the Superman and Wonder Woman of this universe, since they were the most famous heroes in the Universe, she would look into Batman, but she knew Helena had that covered from head to toe. Besides she had to go to an opening Gala sponsored by the Wayne Foundation, so there was no doubt in her mind, that she would end up meeting Bruce Wayne and she was sure Helena would want to attend, she had to find a way to go without informing Helena, that would be difficult, and to be honest she was starting to have second thoughts, believe me if there is one thing Helena Wayne knows, it's to get even and if Karen tries anything Helena will get her back 1,000x worse and it won't be pretty. She figured she would just take her chances, after all it's not like she had anything to worry about, except for Nightwing knowing she's Power Girl. Ok, so maybe she should'nt have been so shocked when he asked who she was, that was a little unprofessional, I mean she practically told him who she was, but she knew who he was too, and even though she would never reveal Helena's (technically) family's secret, it was still nice to have a her own set of playing cards just in case.

Gotham City 8:45 pm

-Batman-

Bruce was preparing himself for the opening Gala for Wayne Industries, it was being held at the manor, so he asked someone for a favor regarding patrolling Gotham, since he had no real time to take care of it, he asked begrudgingly asked the Birds of Prey to do him a favor, it didn't very long with Starling after she found out Bruce's identity and began constantly flirting with him, Katanna agreed, Ivy he still didn't trust but she decided to help, provided he build a nature reserve in one of the abandoned parks in Gotham, and Dinah as well as Barbara were attending the Gala, he thought between the 3 of the other birds, they could take care of it. He left his room to see Dick Grayson his 20 year old adopted son, Tim Drake the 15 or almost 16 year old, and Damian Wayne his 10 year old biological son, the three were waiting for him by the door with Alfred.

They arrived at the Gala and several women came swooning over Bruce and Dick who were avoiding them the best they could, Tim snuck off to grab a bite and Damian disappeared entirely. Bruce and Dick managed to sneak by and Bruce gave a quick speech, about their project and how it would help the world. Dick was looking around aimlessly and noticed Karen Starr sitting at one of the tables, this intrigued him greatly but he decided it would be best to stay away for now, after all if she's anything like her cousin or Supergirl, pissing her off would not be a great idea. So it looks like he would be using a different angle today, but for now, he should keep on the down low, and stay out of sight.

-Power Girl-

It had been a pretty boring night, she saw plenty of people all around, they all seemed to be enjoying themselves and Gotham seemed like a normal city, but she knew all too well, this city hosted possibly-the most dangerous non-meta human psychopaths the world will ever know. She also noticed that Dick and his brothers attended as well, He was over by the buffet table drinking some lemonade, Tim or Red Robin (how un-original) was talking to some blonde girl, and she still hadn't seen Damian at all, this world's Robin, was different, in her world Dick Grayson had a much different costume, for starters the three colors involved were green, red and yellow. Yet this version and all his successors had red and black color schemes for each of their costumes. It was rather interesting to compare both world's differences and similarities. But one thing remained the same, she found him attractive, very attractive, and back on Earth-2 she always loved to see him skipping around in Kevlar pajamas. But that was then, this is now and she didn't have time to flirt like some school girl. She needed to get home and would do whatever it took.

-Red Robin-

Tim had been enjoying himself, he was hanging out with his yearlong girlfriend Stephanie Brown and was enjoying just relaxing after a weeklong case on a series of abductions at the hands of a sexual predator. He and Spoiler teamed up and managed to bring this guy down and give him a lifelong prison sentence. But compared to the average psycho in Gotham, the dude was a saint.

"Finally decided to take a night off huh?" Stephanie asked Tim as she munched on some popcorn shrimp

"Yeah, well Bruce said he'd have someone cover for us in Gotham and the Titans can last a few days with Kid Flash without me." Tim said as he took a sip of his drink

"And that means?" Stephanie asked stepping a little closer to him

"I'm all yours" Tim replied as he was about to kiss her. They were interrupted by a VERY un-expected guest, in the form of Jason Peter Todd Wayne, everyone in the room turned their faces towards Tim and his older brother, Stephanie was shocked too, and Bruce looked surprised as well, Dick was eating a piece of cake when he dropped his plate and fork at the same time. Jason had his arms on both Tim and Stephanie's shoulders.

"Sup little brother" Jason replied with a fake smile

"Jason? Wha? How?" Tim asked perplexed

People were staring from all over the place, "My it's Bruce's deceased son, the one that died in a bombing in Sarajevo", "and He's alive? How'd that happen?"

-Batman-

Bruce had not been expecting this at all, Jason had come back into the public spot light? Just what was he planning or, did he really want to come home? Probably not, those two never did patch things up and he never came to terms with his own death. But why would he be here of all places. By now, Jason had started walking towards Bruce and they were staring face to face. Bruce didn't want to give away his identity as Batman, so he played along.

"Jason?" Bruce asked faking surprise

"In the flesh" Jason replied

Bruce gave him a hug and welcomed Jason back to the family, so to speak, and everyone cheered and was happy. Then Bruce and his family excused themselves and went outside.

Bruce, Tim, Dick and Damian who had come from god knows where came to confront him. Dick spoke up first "Why are you here Jason?"

Jason held up his hands in mock defense "What can't say hi to my family?" Bruce then replied "The last time, we saw each other you almost killed me"

"Well you let Joker, get away with blowing me up" Jason answered back calmly

"This little sob story again? It's your fault, you went against father's orders and were too high strung to follow directions, it's your own fault you got killed" Damian replied bluntly while crossing his arms

"Ouch" Jason said

"Look, let's all calm down" Tim spoke up before he was cut off once again by Stephanie Brown arriving

"You never told me about a third brother Tim, neither of you did" Stephanie snapped

"It wasn't your business" Bruce replied flatly

"No Steph, we were planning on" Dick tried to say before Damian finished for him

"Why should you care, you're an amateur any way"

"Been at this longer than you, and why don't you put a lid on it before I MAKE you" Stephanie shot back cracking her knuckles

"I've been an assasine since I was eight and your boyfriend here can barely go toe to toe with the likes me, what could you possibly do?" Damian asked arrogantly

"Last time I checked Damian, I kicked your ass" Tim replied glaring at him

"Yeah, but you had to fight me with a staff" Damian said in his defense

"You use a sword, from time to time" Tim said back

"And if I had it, I would have won" Damian replied

"Enough! Alright Jason, tell us what you want already" Dick said

"I need to talk to you guys about something" Jason said

"Like what" Bruce asked

"A new vigilante by the name of Huntress" Jason finished

Huntress and Power Girl

Huntress and Power Girl were standing on top of a building watching from afar. Helena was using binoculars to see what's going on.

"Helena, one of them is all ready on to you" Power Girl pointed out

"Don't sweat it, the only one who actually saw me is Damian and even then he hardly knows who I am." Helena reassured Power Girl

"Whatever you say" Karen replied

-Red Hood-

"This new character, she's good, in fact she just took out a powerful mob down in New York last week, and I've been following this character all over the globe lately" Jason said

"So you're a stalker now, so what?" Dick asked

"You don't get it, she does things exactly like us only she's killing off the head bosses of the mob" Jason answered

"I see" Bruce concluded

"Well I suppose we'd all better keep an eye out for her" Tim said

"Fine then, I'll leave Gotham to see what I can learn from my end" Nightwing answered

"Me, Stephanie, and the Teen Titans will keep an eye out for her too" Tim said as well

"So the whole family's on board? Good." Jason said as he walked back to the party

As everyone walked away Bruce was in a deep train of thought, a new vigilante that doesn't mind blood could be a huge problem indeed, he would need to have something done about this.

-Power Girl and Huntress-

"What does he mean, lethal force Helena?!" Power Girl asked angrily

"They were criminals" Helena answered solemnly

"Criminals?! You can't go around killing every bad guy you see!" Power Girl shouted

"They gave me no choice! The 5 mob bosses I took down each had connections to the police department in Gotham; they would be out in days and do it again, so I finished them." Helena answered in a cold tone

"Do you hear yourself!? Your father and mother never killed! Under any circumstance, what would they think about this?" Power Girl asked in a pleading tone

"Shut up!" Helena said angrily as she punched her friend

Power Girl didn't move an inch and Helena swore she may have almost broken her hand. But she angrily went on "What do you know huh? Sure you lost your parents! But did you see them die? DID YOU?!" Huntress yelled now crying

Power Girl didn't answer at all, and simply began to fly away "I thought we were friends, I guess I was wrong" and she zoomed off back toward New York. Leaving a distraught and crying Huntress on the rooftop.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
